The Next Night
by williamyandre
Summary: The day after nora's birthday.


Nora woke up the next morning right next to Carly, naked. Nora played with Carly's hair. She thought Carly had the prettiest hair ever. "Carly, are you awake," Nora said. Carly just woke up. Carly didn't know Nora was calling her name. "Do you want something for breakfast, Carly," Nora asked. Carly asked Nora if she had candy. Nora told her she did. She and Carly were eating Chocolate on the bed, naked. "When do you have to go back home, Carly," Nora asked. "The day after tomorrow," Carly replied. "Well, let's just enjoy each other today and tomorrow," Nora said. Nora fed some of the chocolate to Carly and Carly fed some to Nora. She tried to put another finger into Carly, but Carly said no, suggesting they do it again later that night. Carly asked, "Can I take a shower?" "Yes, but as long as I can get one with you," Nora said. Carly shook her head, and she and Nora turned the water on. Nora suggested they do it quick, as Nora bathed Carly's breasts. She put a thing of shampoo on her hands, rubbing it on Carly's head. She rinsed Carly's hair out. Carly kissed Nora on the lips. She got some soap, then she scrubbed Nora's breasts with it and scrubbed her back. She got a thing of shampoo and scrubbed it on Nora's head. She rinsed the shampoo out of her head, then stepped out of the water. "Where should we go, Carly," asked Nora. "To a karaoke place," said Carly. Carly and Nora got dressed, and Carly put on a skirt, and Nora put on a dress. Carly and Nora got back from Karaoke Dokie at 11:00 p.m. Carly carried Nora up to her room and laid her on the bed. Carly sat on top of Nora and kissed her lips. Nora kissed back, as she slid a hand under Carly's shirt. Carly sat up and put her hands behind Nora's dress and started unzipping it. Nora played with Carly's hair, entwining it in her hands. Carly took the dress off of Nora, Nora laying on Carly in just her black bra and panties. Nora put her tongue in Carly's mouth, Carly moaning. Carly put her arms around Nora's back, rubbing it. Carly touched the clasp of her bra. She undid Nora's bra, tossing it to the ground "Let's stay up all night, Carly, until 5 am," Nora said as she lifted up Carly's shirt, a blue bra underneath. "Nora, what are we going to do," Carly said. "We can do this until 2 am, since it's 12, then we can watch TV and kiss. They both agreed to kiss and watch TV from 2 am to 5 am. Carly undid her bra as she gave Nora a chocolate. Nora rolled Carly onto her back and sat on her. Carly parted her lips as Nora slipped her tongue in. Nora got off of Carly and slid her panties down her legs, Carly helping her out. She threw the panties to the ground. "Carly, do you want a chocolate," Nora asked. "Yes, Baby," Carly said. Nora gave her a chocolate. Nora moved her hands to Carly's skirt and unbuttoned it. Carly whimpered as Nora threw her skirt to the ground. Carly was left in her panties, then Nora slid them down with her teeth and threw them on the ground with their clothes. Carly moved to sit on top of her, so that their legs interlocked together. Carly massaged Nora's breasts, then licked it while putting her finger in her clit. Nora moaned as Carly kissed her head to make her feel better. She then parted her lips and whined into the kiss as Carly stuck a second and third finger into her, her hips jerking at the sudden movement. It was only 1 am.

"Your turn, Nora," said Carly. Carly laid underneath Nora. Nora cupped Carly's breasts. Nora took each of the nipples into her mouth. Nora massaged Carly's clit and thrust another finger inside her, then another and Carly forgot to lick her fingers clean, so she did that. Carly whimpered and Nora took her fingers out of her and licked her fingers clean. They were both covered in sweat. It was now 2 a.m. They stopped and watched TV, naked. They were listening to the song "About you Now" and kissing. It was now 3 a.m., and they were underneath the covers, watching "House." It was now 4 a.m., and the TV was off, so they continued their kissing. It was now 5 a.m. and Nora checked her phone. Nora went to sleep with her head in Carly's shoulder. They both played with each others' hair. "Carly... you're so pretty," Nora said as she and Carly were both asleep.


End file.
